Inseperable
by Carol And Nella
Summary: Swept away from the reality of their lives, and taken away to an adventure, two of the most incompadible beings are set into a realm to forfil a fabled quest. Can you bare the thought of being cuffed at the wrist to your own enemy? I didn't think so.


**May 2, 2101**

_**Clover Grove; Prologue  
**_

The deep, endless indigo sky was washed in a blanket of one million stars, dappled by the oaken canopy of the grove. Fresh smelling clover greens scented the cool air, and the little blossom clusters glowed lightly as the firefly within it slept. Kaiba had one white metal band snuggly wrapped around his left wrist, which only opened if the tiny key that was missing unlocked it. To the band was attached was a thin chain link chain approximately one foot long.  
At the other end of the chain was another metal band which was attached to the right wrist of the one boy he would die to get away from; the ohhh so revered, everybody looks up to, wonderful better then me YUGI Moto.

And he wasn't even the cute little one either.  
He was the annoying obnoxious stupid dumb tall one with that unnerving unnatural deep creepy voice. He was yabbering on and on and on and on about destiny or honor or friendship or some other irreverent rubbish. Personally, Kaiba figured Yugi just liked hearing himself talk.  
Brooding, Seto stomped in rhythm with Yugi's slloooowwwww foot steps, mashing the annoying clover flowers as the two progressed through the quiet grove.  
"_Blah blah blabbiddy blah blah _And I'm sure you agree, Kaiba." Yugi said as he looked over briefly; Kaiba gazed blankly at him. "Um, No, I don't agree." He said automatically; Yugi arched an eyebrow.  
"So you _don't_ want to rest here?" He asked skepticly. Kaiba scowled; to be honest, rest sounded really enjoyable at the moment, but...despite his ache and fatigue, Kaiba wanted to be the one to suggest it first... "No, It's... too dangerous here, really Yugi. Don't you ever think?"

Yugi sighed but gestured for Kaiba to lead. "Very well then."  
Fuming, Kaiba did just that and tugged his burden ahead through the grove about twenty steps and stopped there. Yugi seemed unimpressed and exasperated but he obliged; the two sat down in the grass near a tree on opposite sides of the trunk, glowering at they're shoes.

"We cannot pass the Princess's quest if we don't work together, Kaiba." Yugi said behind Kaiba. Kaiba thought it over; okay maybe he had a point, and maybe Kaiba really did need to be more cooperative.

But it was sooooo HARRD.  
Just ten days before, Kaiba was living as he would usually do, over seeing Domino City through the grand window in his suite's bed room. Listening to his little brother Mokuba play his silly hand-held video game wirelessly with Joey and Tristan, complaining when Taya interrupted, and started winning. But _recently,_ Kaiba had been kidnapped by a dumb fairy princess, taken to some unmapped area and HANDCUFFED to his arch enemy. Seriously; why would anyone believe that he and Yugi Moto could ever become friends?  
Inside and out of the dueling ring, Seto Kaiba strongly insisted that he was and always will be, Yugi's rival, and nothing else.

Stupid fairy...

"Are you asleep, Kaiba?" Yugi asked in puzzlement; Kaiba cleared his throat. "No i'm not. Please don't talk to me, Yugi." He heard his burden sigh heavily behind they're tree, but he didn't hear him say anything more. After a while, Kaiba leaned in back against the tree, and slid his eyes closed... and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yugi heard Kaiba snore softly behind him, so trying to strike up casual conversation was now very impossible at the moment. Kaiba was the stubbernest being Yugi knew of. All the ten days they have been stuck together, Yugi had constantly tried to follow the fairy's wishes and be friendly to the one young man who would rip off his arm to be left alone. So far, very little to absolutely no progress had been made. Yugi glared at the grass beneath his feet, thinking. What could be a good casual conversation starter...Yugi pondered ... and came up with Mokuba. Mokuba was really the only one close friend Kaiba had, and perhaps if Yugi mentioned him, it would help the start of a conversation.

But Kaiba was protective and territorial when Mokuba was ever involved in anything; no... Maybe not. Yugi looked up at the dim sky, watching the stars twinkle beyond the branches of the tree. "I never back down from a challenge," he said to himself, "But this is going to be very difficult." Yugi sighed, and leaned back against his side of the tree, and slept.

* * *

**May 3, 2101**

_**Clover Grove; the Quest Begins...**_

The quiet night faded to a misty dawn, with brief dapplings of sunlight in a drizzling wood... The two heroes awoke damp, chilled and hungry. As they progressed through the morning grove, the outcome of the day only seemed to promise rain and clouds. Dew drops clung to scraggly moss on the great oak trees, and the clover meadows felt wet underfoot and scented of spring. Kaiba blinked rain drops from his eyes, feeling like one big soggy mop. Yugi lead the way through the oak and clover, his HUUGE spiky porcupine hair drooping from the damp morning; Kaiba didn't want to say, but Yugi's hair kinda smelt like the moss Kaiba got on his shoe the day before...not really a nice smell either. They were meandering around the woods, looking for whatever was supposed to be edible in this place. Kaiba's stomach complained loudly and Yugi glanced back, looking sympathetic. "We'll find food soon," He reassured; Kaiba felt embarrest and irritated. He glowered and stomped ahead, taking the lead. "You're taking too long Yugi; I don't think you even know where you're going." He tugged his burden forward; his burden sighed in exasperation. "I'm just worried, Kaiba." Yugi said behind him; now his burden was being annoying.

"I don't need your pity," Kaiba muttered; the two walked through the forest in silence for a few moments, moss and damp clovers sproingy underfoot in the misty woods. Kaiba's dumb stomach made another hungry noise, but Kaiba ignored it; He could practicly see the concern on Yugi's face through the back of his head, burning his back and staring down his feelings. The grove of oak and meadow seemed to go on and on and on FOREVER and the drizzliness was a consistent chilly dripping on Kaiba's shoulders. The earth beneath his feet began to squelch and moosh as he walked onward with his burden and the unchanging surroundings was beginning to get maddening. Time dragged on but any sign of food was hidden from Kaiba's eyes at least; he didn't have a clue what you could eat in a forest, and perhaps Yugi had a better idea of what to look for...

But _letting_ Yugi take lead was out of the question, so Kaiba reasoned he'd wait until Yugi volunteered.

Yugi sneezed like a little kitten behind Kaiba. "Excuse me." The twerp apollogized.  
Kaiba wanted to turn around and dink the annoying idiot in the forehead, but that took energy and Kaiba didn't feel like it. "Okay, I'm lost." Kaiba stopped and Yugi nearly bumped into him. "Where in the world are we and where's the end to this stupid forest?" Kaiba was hungry and wet and cold and stuck with his nemesis and was craving Moki's home-made peanutbutter and jam sandwhiches; Kaiba was not in a merry mood. He glared at the woods around him. "Stupid forest." Yugi chuckled beside him, walking ahead and taking the lead; Yugi seemed to be aimlessly wandering around in the woods, and Kaiba was going to snap at his burden 15 minutes into the hike before Yugi came to a slow halt, pointing.

"I knew it was near; welcome to the sanctuary, Seto Kaiba." Down a slope, where a broken cobble brick path emerged from the undergrowth, heading down into a vast clearing was an extravagant, shining palace-like greenhouse made of glass; the clouds parted, letting in rays of golden sunlight to illuminate the glass palace. Even from the distance, Kaiba could see tropical plants and bright colorful flowers growing within the out-of-place greenhouse, and if he wasn't mistaken, fauna was attending to this garden; butterflies, bumblebees, dragonflies, ladybugs, and...Fairies? "This is unbelievable." Kaiba growled, scowling; Yugi rolled his eyes and lead the way down. "They'll feed us if we're polite; come on. They might be able to help us."

"How did you know how to find it?" Kaiba demanded, shaking evaporating raindrops from his hair. "I had a dream about it once." Yugi said, skidding down the uneven cobble path; OOOoohhhhh sure he did. The two heroes made their way down toward the palace gate and it opened quietly for them, washing them in the scents of flowers, fruit, spring plants and exotic growing things; shafts of sunlight fell through the glass walls and ceiling, and dappled through the tropical tree canopy.

The interior was warm and humid like how a greenhouse should be, with a white gravel path that lead to several garden exhibitations; butterflies and bumblebees moseyed about lazily within the indoor paradise, and hummingbirds hovered like chrismas-ornimants near extravagant blossoms as big as Yugi's hair-do. "This is absurd." Kaiba breathed in disbelief. "No," Yugi disagreed. "This is Destiny; come on," he beckoned Kaiba in, "She's waiting for us."

* * *

**May 3, 2101**, _continued_

_**The Glass Palace; The Fairy's plea**_

The little hidden paradise was warm and perfumed with exotic blossoms and tropical trees, and the air hummed with the tranquil sound of insects at play. Tiny dragonfly-sized creatures emerged from hiding, their eyes glowing with curiosity and mischief; the miniature little people were all thin and slender, and matched the color of the flowers they attended. The fairies had butterfly, dragonfly or moth wings, and each had a corresponding pair of antennae that matched one of those three. At first it appeared as if they were not there, but if you didn't blink, and focused just long enough, you could see them, looking right on back. They were all different colors, and had shiny, friendly eyes; they're chiming little voices giggled and squealed quietly as they darted from sight, shy and bashful. Yugi lead Kaiba through the beautiful, sunlit garden, the white gravel path crunching gently underfoot as the walked.

The path lead them to the heart of the palace where a small, elegant fountain burbled contentedly in an indoor, circular courtyard; fairies were at the fountain's marble rim, dipping tiny toes into the clear water. Yugi lead Kaiba toward the fountain, and the fairies giddily darted away. "Princess?" Yugi asked softly, gazing around the little fountain; curious fairies peered over shyly, giggling when they met Kaiba's gaze and fluttering away.

The warm rays of the uneven sun fell in broken shafts as it caressed the inside of the glass palace, casting Yugi's hair aglow, especially where it was highlighted blonde; Yugi ran a long thin finger tip around the white marble rim of the small fountain, his black nail polish making his nails look like obsidian. At the touch of Yugi, the fountain paused it's burbling flow, and the fairies nearby oooohed in awe; at the fountain's center rose a small platform with a miniature castle on it, and the tiny double doors opened a smidge as a little blue-haired fairy boy peeked out. "_That _is the princess?" Kaiba asked skeptically; Yugi chuckled. "Good heavens no," He reassured, "That's the Royal Butler, Periwinkle."

Periwinkle stuck out his little pink tongue; Kaiba couldn't help but smile. "May we speak with the Princess, Periwinkle?" Yugi asked; the little fairy thought it over, then shook his head. "No," The little British fairy chimed; how annoying. The fairies nearby giggled and fluttered around in interest, waving their tiny hands shyly at Periwinkle.

"Please?" Yugi tried, "Me and my friend need her help." Yugi rose his right hand, showing the fairies their bound hands; Periwinkle's eyes widened in surprise, and then he giggled. "Aaaoooohhhhh, _now _I see." The little blue-haired fairy giggled bashfully; all around the fairies squealed, fluttering away back to their gardens, all giddily squeaking the word "Preetty" in baby talk. What were they all excited about? Kaiba thought; Periwinkle hid his smiling face in his hands, trying not to giggle. "I'm daisy-may sorry, but Princess had taken her leave just ten days ago," He chimed, "She went to visit the Klown Kingdom to talk with the Royals, then," Periwinkle explained, "You should go see them." Yugi frowned, thinking, and then nodded. "Yes, but can we eat first, please?" He asked, "We're very hungry." The blue-haired fairy waved dismissively, "Yes yes of course of course."

Periwinkle flew out delicately from the castle and clapped his tiny hands. "Fruit and Vegetables for the visitors bumble-bee quick then!" he squeaked orderly; Kaiba smiled again. The fairies all darted off, then all came back with picnic supplies and food; strawberries, kiwis, palmergranites, apples, oranges, watermelon, tomatoes, carrots, bell peppers, pueblanos, celery, eggplant, wheat bread, jams and other picnic goods were all arranged neatly on the gravel, so Kaiba and Yugi sat down to help themselves.

To Kaiba's puzzlement, the fairies giggled.  
After eating, they were given a leather backpack, and they took what they could as supplies with the insistence of Periwinkle; they took two jars of jam and the bread: they had already eaten most of the fruit and vegitables and one small jar of jam on half of a different loaf of bread. "Thank you all," Yugi said sincerely to Periwinkle, letting the blue-haired fairy step shyly on his hand. "You were polite," Periwinkle said, "we _had _to." the little fairy giggled.

"Princess went that way." he pointed, "It's not that far."

* * *

_**Re-updated;**_

_**Caroline**__** Scarlette~**_

This shall be revamped with some awesome here in a sec. Sorry for the long wait. I adopt and abandon stories a lot, bad habit. This should be salvaged though. I'll be cutting out some girly stuff and stuffing in some more things that I lacked to cover when I was writing, and giving a better feel of how this would be like if this actually happened. Thanks so much for reviews!


End file.
